Black Nights Set Hearts On Fire
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: Lelouch finds himsef in a predicament and he has a new recruit. The legendary Water Nymph Assassin is now in the Black Knights, but this girl from school who looks vaguely familiar but he swore they never met. It all starts with a simple execution.
1. Stage One Water Nymph Assassin

Yay! My first Code Geass fanfic! I'm so excited! I've wanted to do one for sooooo long! And now I finally am! Yay! I obviously don't own Code Geass. If I did… would I be writing fanfics? I don't think so! I'd be writing scripts. I wouldn't need to be writing this crap that I do. I'D BE RICH!! But I'm not. I'm poor. :( Anyway!! Hope you enjoy this! R&R ITS NOT HARD!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It started out just like any normal day would. Lelouch vi Britannia, masquerading as Ashford Academy student Lelouch Lamperouge, is searching for a way to take down the Britannian forces and make a safer and more peaceful world for his younger sister Nunnally. But with all the bloodshed could there ever be happiness? And will this day forever change his mind about how he seeks his goal… forever?_

**Stage 1 Water Nymph Assassin**

The pool water splashed as the orange haired girl dived off the board. The air smelt purely of chlorine. She surfaced, gasping for breath as she swam to the ladder out the pool.

"Nice dive Shirley." The blonde in a school uniform said clapping.

"Oh! Milly! Is it time for the meeting already?!" Shirley asked hurriedly getting out of the pool. The girl nodded. "I'll hurry up and change! Sorry!"

She ran towards the locker room.

"Don't slip and fall…!! Shirley…" And sure enough her warnings were too late. The blonde walked to her fallen friend who was rubbing her now sore bottom. "You have to be more careful!! Are you okay?"

Milly outstretched her hand to her fallen friend and helped her up.

"Despite the bruises on my butt, I think I'll be alright."

"Well _carefully_ change and get to the meeting, alright?"

"Uh huh."

"Hurry up now! Don't be late!"

"But you said…"

"I said be _careful_ but _hurriedly!_" She left the pool room and headed back to the Student Council room.

"Ooww…" Shirley rubbed her bottom where bruises lay.

"Everyone's slipped and fell in the pool room! I have a few bruises from last week still!" A girl with long black hair said smiling.

"Yea, I know. But I slip and fall anyway! Wet or not!!"

The other girl laughed. "Well, see you later Shirley! I have to perfect my dive!"

"Good luck! Later Christiana!!" She waved and went to the locker room to change.

--xXx--

"Good. Now is everyone here?" Madame President AKA Milly asked.

"Not Lelouch…" Suzaku said with a sigh.

"Or Kallen…" Rivalz said sitting backwards on a chair with his chin rested on the back.

Suzaku gasped and realized something else. "Arthur!!"

"Is Arthur missing?" Nina asked as she looked in the small cathouse.

"I haven't been bitten yet, so that's a sign…" Suzaku said.

"We have to find him!" Shirley announced shooting up.

"Another campus-wide cat search?" Rivalz groaned.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Milly said and Shirley sat down.

--xXx--

"Huh?" Christiana looked down as she walked to her next class. A small gray cat with a black spot over its eye stared at her. She bent down and pet it. "You're so cute! Who do you belong to? No tags? Hmm… Well then…"

She set down her books and folder and opened up her sports bag. She gently placed the cat inside and zipped it so it could still stick its head out of the bag to breathe. She picked up her books and started off again.

"I'm sure we'll ruin into your owner! Don't worry!"

The cat meowed and purred.

As she walked to class a boy with black hair whose mind seemed to be somewhere else knocked into her and knocked her books to the floor.

"Ah!" Christiana was taken aback as her books crashed to the floor. Her bag was still safely across her shoulders.

"Oh, I-I… I'm sorry." The boy said not realizing she was there until the impact. He bent down to help her with her books.

"It's alright. Not to be rude, but, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was helping my sister. She's sick." He handed her books back to her.

"Oh, sorry… I'm Christiana."

"Lelouch. So, what about you?"

"I just came from the Swim Team. As if you couldn't tell." She laughed, pointing to her wet hair. "I got permission to work on my dive for the contest."

"Oh, I know some who's on the Swim Team. She's on the Student Coun…" He was interrupted by the sound of her bag meowing. Her eyes widened. "Was that…?"

"Uh…" She unzipped her bag more and the cat jumped into Lelouch's arms.

"Arthur! But why is he in your bag?!"

"Oh, is he yours? He was in the hallway and I brought him with me to see if I could find his owner. What luck we bumped into each other."

"Yea… what luck."

"Well, got to go! Nice meeting you Lelouch!! Keep an eye on your cat!!" Christiana started to sprint to her next class.

"_I can't help but have the feeling I've met her before… It's unusual for me not to recall where. It's possible she was around with Shirley. Yes, that makes sense."_ Lelouch thought as he walked Arthur back to the Student Council room.

Xx--The Night Before--xX

"Our plan is unfolding quite swimmingly. The upgrades on the Nightmare Frames are complete and we are ready for our next objective." Zero said as he surveyed the map of Japan, more commonly known as Area 11, with Diethard.

"Zero! Sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor." Kallen said with Tamaki at her side grinning.

"Who is it?!" Zero demanded. He was appalled at the thought that anyone besides those under his command could be in his force without his permission.

"We don't know! Tohdoh says he knows something but he won't tell us! He says to let you 'think about it'!" Kallen yelled, as angered as he.

"I trust Tohdoh. Bring in this 'visitor'." Zero said, calm as normal. Kallen went to the door.

Tamaki laughed as the door opened. "Oh you're gonna like this!"

Tohdoh walked in first. Behind him was a girl with long black hair, loose fitting black pants with a tight belt around her hips, and a long-sleeved black jacket zipped all the way up to her chin, it showed her midsection. She wore black goggle-like glasses with a purple tinted lens.

"This is the legendary Mizu Ninfu Kyoukan." Tohdoh introduced the girl.

"Ah yes, the Water Nymph Assassin, another part of your string of miracles, Tohdoh. Why have you brought her here? Do you think she can be of help to us now?"

"Yes, I do indeed. You need someone who can work a Knightmare and who can worm their way in and out of Britannian forces. Who better than her?"

"Indeed you are right. It is settled then. She will work for the Black Nights."

"Are you sure that is such a great idea?" C.C. asked.

"I know of what great help she was to the Japanese Liberation Force. She is more likely to be of greater help to us now that she is older and wiser, and likely more swift."

"But are you sure of this? Are you willing to take the same chance as they?"

"I have no doubt in mind of the capabilities of this girl and I have already assessed every possible outcome that may or may not occur."

"I am just making sure you are certain."

"Very."

"Alright." C.C walked away.

"There's just one thing Zero." Tohdoh said. Zero braced himself.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked looking at the girl.

"She doesn't talk. She refuses."

"That is quiet alright. As long as she can understand and cooperate there needn't be any talking. But what should we call her, do you know that?"

"Mizu."

"Where should we keep her?" Tamaki asked bluntly.

"She can stay with me." Kallen suggested.

"If it is alright with her…" Zero said and Mizu nodded.

"Come with me. I'll show you." Kallen walked out of room and Mizu followed.


	2. Stage Two Water On Fire

Oh wow. What a response. I got a new record the other night when I first posted this. 133 hits, on this story, in 3 hours. Awesome, eh? Even more countries, too. I'm excited!! I was asked to draw some things by a reviewer… that was different. I'm becoming pretty famous in my own little world. Not as famous as my friend Hedwig199. She's got like, millions of reviews. She's also been a member, like, 2 years longer than me so… w/e. But I have more stories and 2 accounts. ;D

Anyway, I don't crap. Enjoy. Read and Review (R&R).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It started out just like any normal day would. Lelouch vi Britannia, masquerading as Ashford Academy student Lelouch Lamperouge, is searching for a way to take down the Britannian forces and make a safer and more peaceful world for his younger sister Nunnally. But with all the bloodshed could there ever be happiness? And will this day forever change his mind about how he seeks his goal… forever?_

**Stage 2 Water On Fire**

"Arthur! Lelouch! Where'd you find him?!" Suzaku jumped as the black haired boy walked in with the troublesome cat.

"I didn't… some girl named Christiana found him. We just so happen to bump into each other." Lelouch said setting down the cat.

"Oh! She's from the swim team!" Shirley said.

"Yea, she said that she had just come from practice." Lelouch said sitting down on a chair.

"So where were you?" Milly asked as if it were nothing.

"Nunnally is sick. She wanted me to stay with her until she could fall asleep again."

"Ah…" Milly, although she didn't think it was true, didn't press any further.

Lelouch looked up at the clock. It read 11:44.

"_One minute."_ He thought. _"Less than one minute until the next obstacle is blown to smithereens."_

"Lelouch!! Earth to Lelouch!" Rivalz said waving his hand in front of his face. He was taken aback.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his daze.

"What color do you think…?" Suddenly, Rivalz was interrupted by a large, blasting explosion. The group ran to the window to see a billowing cloud of smoke rising from somewhere in the city. Lelouch knew what is was and stayed in his seat.

"What the hell is happening?!" Milly yelled.

"Terrorists?" Nina said quietly, hiding behind Shirley, and peaking around her.

"Probably the Black Knights again!!" Rivalz said.

"Turn on the TV Milly!!" Shirley demanded.

"Alright! Alright!" She went for the remote and turned on a news station.

"A Britannian family's home was just attacked by terrorists. The Graylord family mansion was attacked and fire forces are working to contain the flames. No word yet on any survivors. Luckily, only one side of the house caught fire. It seems as though that section of the house was the target." The female news reporter said with shots of the burning house in the background.

"Graylord?! That's Christiana's family!!" Shirley said bursting into tears. Lelouch's eyes widened.

"_What?! But I could have sworn that family had no children!! The main conspirators against the Black Knights' daughter goes to school with me?! Impossible! Diethard is going to have to explain himself!!" _Lelouch clenched his fist.

"Should I go tell her?" Shirley asked Milly.

"Yes, if she doesn't know already." Milly said and Shirley ran out of the room.

--xXx--

There was no sound after hearing those words. It was as if Christiana had been stricken deaf that very moment. She dropped to her knees.

She only screamed.

--xXx--

"Diethard, it's Zero. You failed to mention on key detail about the Graylord's." Lelouch said on his cell phone. He stood where he normally did when he did his 'Zero' business, on the stairs.

"And what is that?" He asked, knowing what he did.

"They had family."

"And…? I thought you wanted them eliminated."

"Their children do not have the same views. They had no idea of what their parents' actions. What if they were killed too?"

"What's with this soft side Zero?"

Lelouch growled. "Don't overstep your boundaries!! Or you'll be the next one who's eliminated!!" He hung up on him and thought twice about smashing the wretched phone on the ground and underneath his foot.

"Is there something wrong, Lelouch? I heard you yelling." C.C. asked walking up to him.

"Diethard needs to be taught a lesson." He said and walked away.

--xXx--

Lelouch was walking about to the Student Council room when he heard crying. He walked in the direction of the sad sound and found Shirley and Christiana sitting in the hall.

"Oh…" Shirley looked up. Christiana had cried herself to sleep by time he reached them. He mind was too exhausted to take it anymore.

"Hey, I see she didn't take it well…" He said in a low voice.

"No… poor girl. She said she thinks her younger brother was caught in the fire. She tried to reach him and her parents but it keeps saying the lines were disconnected."

"Oh…"

"She's got no where to go. I don't know what to do."

"When she wakes up, tell her she and her brother can stay with Nunnally and me. I'm sure Nunnally will enjoy the company. And I think spending time with Nunnally will help her take her mind off things."

"Alright. Will you help me take her to the clinic?"

"Sure."

Xx--Later That Night--xX

Christiana awoke on a cot in a small room in the academy clinic. She sat up slowly. At first she didn't know why she was there or what had happened. But then everything came rushing back into her.

She started to cry again.

The door opened and she wiped her tears as fast as she could. It was Shirley.

"Uh, hey. How are you feeling?" She asked sitting a chair next to the bed.

"I'm okay…" She lied.

"The hospital called. Your brother is in intensive care and your parents are…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"They're dead… aren't they?" She asked in a low voice. Shirley nodded. "I figured. They were planning a party for tonight. My younger brother's birthday. And what a present, he gets to be in the hospital!"

"Oh…You didn't tell me that…"

"Where will I go now?"

"Oh! Lelouch told me to tell you that you and your brother can stay with him and his sister!"

"Lelouch? The one who's cat I found?"

"Yea… and well it was the Student Council's cat, but… never mind."

"That's so nice of him. And we only met today."

"Well he is nice. Did he happen to mention anything about his sister?"

"He said that she was sick today."

"What?"

"That was his excuse for not being in class…"

"Well, alright."

"So what about his sister?"

"I'll let him tell you."

There was a knock on the door. Shirley got up and opened the door. "Lelouch?"

"Uh… Hey Shirley, is she awake?" Lelouch asked.

She nodded. "Come on in."

Lelouch walked in. "Uh, how are you feeling?" He said not knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm okay… So uh, Shirley told me that my younger brother and I could stay with you until we find somewhere to live, is that correct?

"Yes."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about housing my brother for a while…"

"Uh, it's quite alright, as long as you have somewhere to stay. And, you can use are phone to call the hospital to check on your brother."

"I don't know how to thank you. The kindness of a stranger is truly amazing."

"And I'm sure Nunnally would enjoy the company. She always likes having someone over for tea." Lelouch gave her a reassuring smile. She hadn't noticed but her tears had stopped the moment he walked in.

"Thank you." She smiled back.


	3. Stage Three Dance Of The Water

I hope you guys are following me on this. It may seem a little busy right now because there's so much going on. It'll be alright it'll work itself out. Don't own CG: L of the R. lol. READ AND REVIEW! (R&R) Enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It started out just like any normal day would. Lelouch vi Britannia, masquerading as Ashford Academy student Lelouch Lamperouge, is searching for a way to take down the Britannian forces and make a safer and more peaceful world for his younger sister Nunnally. But with all the bloodshed could there ever be happiness? And will this day forever change his mind about how he seeks his goal… forever?_

**Stage Three Dance Of The Water**

"It's nice to meet you Nunnally." Christiana said.

"Likewise, I always enjoy company. My big brother has been busy of late, and it's nice to have someone to talk to." Nunnally said.

"Uh, I'm sorry Nunnally… I promise I'll spend more time with you." Lelouch said putting his hand on hers.

"It's alright big brother. I understand."

"_I understand now what he meant on the way here…"_ Christiana thought.

--xXx--

"Do you want to see where I live now?" Lelouch asked, noticing her worn and tired expression.

"Yes, please." She said standing up.

"Well, I hope everything turns out well in the end." Shirley said smiling as the two left her alone in the room. A wave of jealousy flowed over her. But she hadn't a clue why. She only just really met him a few weeks back. So what was the strange feeling from seeing the two together?

"Tell me about your sister. Her name is… Nunnally… right?" Christiana asked.

"Well… there's one important thing… She's…" Lelouch said.

"Yes?"

"She's confined to a wheelchair, and she's blind…"

"Gracious! That's awful!"

"I'd appreciate if you…"

"I won't stare, I won't do anything. Truth be told, my mother was in a wheelchair. I can only imagine that is why she is no longer living. At least she's no longer in that decrepit wheelchair."

"Oh… I won't ask what happened…"

"And I won't ask of you. Things like this are the hardest things to bear."

"I feel your pain. My mother was… she's no longer alive."

"So then do you live with your father?"

Lelouch bit his tongue. "No. He is gone." He said, and it was truth. _"He will soon be gone forever…"_

"Oh…"

Lelouch opened a door for Christiana and it led inside his living room.

"Lelouch? Is that you?" A girl's voice asked from another room.

"Yes, Nunnally, I've brought a guest." He said guiding Christiana into the dining room. Nunnally and Sayoko were making origami swans.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Christiana." She said. "It's nice to meet you Nunnally."

Xx--Later That Night--xX

"Dinner was great. Thank you." Christiana said. "Perhaps I should phone the hospital and see how my brother is. Excuse me."

She got up from the table and went to where Lelouch showed her the phone earlier that evening.

"Did something happen to her brother Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Her family was caught in a house fire. Her parents didn't make it… and her brother is in intensive care." Lelouch whispered.

"That's awful!" Nunnally said in shock.

"Quite…" Lelouch blamed himself.

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" Christiana ran back into the dinning room and pulled Lelouch into the next room.

"What's going on?!" He asked, surprised.

"The hospital! The Black Knights are attacking it!!" She pointed to television. "I tried to call the hospital but the lines were cut dead so I turned on the news and… Oh what am I going to do?! My brother's in there!"

"What!?" Lelouch, himself, was shocked. _"Damn you Diethard!! What are you thinking?! You'll pay for this!!"_

Christiana stood there in shock, shaking in fear for her brother.

Lelouch sprinted for the door.

"Lelouch where are you going?!" Christiana asked surprised by his sudden actions.

"Stay here with Nunnally!!" He said and he was gone.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm sorry Nunnally, but I have to go too!!" Christiana ran for the door.

"But where are you going?" She asked but they both were already gone.

"_Diethard you're going to pay!!"_ Lelouch thought as he put on his Zero outfit and dialed his number. "Diethard! What the Hell is going on?!"

"We're just finishing off what we started. That boy saw our faces. He must die." Diethard said as if it were nothing. "We need to keep our identities a secret."

"He's just a little boy! Who would believe him?!" Zero ran for the hospital.

"He's a Britannian. Everyone would."

"You've done it this time Diethard!! You've overstepped your boundaries one too many times!!" A shadow appeared behind him. Zero smiled.

"Where are you now Zero? You can't stop me!"

"Oh yea?! Well look behind you!" He yelled as he stood on top of a blue and black Knightmare Frame.

"What the Hell is that?!" He said in complete shock, dropping his phone.

"It's the Oceanic!! The Knightmare Frame Oceanic Excalibur! One of a kind!!" Rakshata said with pride as she stood beside the Knightmare. "Our proudest invention since Guren Mk-II!! Made especially for Mizu! It uses water as energy! It constantly reuses water in cycle and therefore it needs less work! Liquid to gas and back to liquid! Isn't it amazing?!"

"Now is your time to run or die Diethard. Normally traitors would be executed on the spot but I am giving you a chance to live. Take it or die." Zero said holding a gun pointed at him. "I could shoot you, or have Mizu crush you to death. Choose one of those three options."

"If I run, I'll have nowhere to go and if I stay…" Diethard said and was interrupted by Zero.

"You have nowhere to go but Hell! Now die!!" Zero yelled and Rakshata smiled.

She knew all along that he would turn out to be a traitor. Zero fired five rounds and Diethard dropped to the ground.

"Nice gunmanship Zero. Now, the others have gone this. I kept Diethard in hopes you'd set him straight." Rakshata said waving her pipe and walking into the forest where the others waited. "The broadcast was cut short and changed. The Black Nights are now the saviors of hundreds of Britannian, Honorary Britannian, as well as Japanese lives. Apparently we saved the entire hospital from arsonists. I guess we're moving up. And all that's to the Oceanic Excalibur. She's better than any fire department."

"_Hmm… So we're the heroes in the end huh?"_ Zero thought as Rakshata was out of sight.

A person came running from the direction of the academy. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him and the Knightmare.

Christiana gasped. She saw the giant blue and black Knightmare and almost screamed.

"_No! What is she doing here?!"_ Zero thought. "Britannian. What business do you have here at this moment?" He asked coolly.

"My brother! He's in there! And you tried to kill him!! Zero!!"

"You are mistaken. The broadcast was mistaken. A couple suicidal arsonists tried to burn down the hospital. We were here to save it." He then thought, _"That disproves my theory that Christiana was Mizu. I guess I had only seen her from Shirley's swim team."_

"Y-You… saved them?! Britannians?!"

"Yes. We are not the monsters portrayed in the news. Lest you remember that." He said and the Oceanic took off.

She looked past where the Knightmare once stood. She saw the body of man. She walked over. She almost laughed.

She used her foot to turn him over.

"What a fool you are. Diethard." She laughed.


	4. Stage Four Water Pressure

That last chapter was crazy right?! I know!! So like, I completely changed the storyline of the series (of course!). So, as I forgot to mention previously, and if you are not already aware, this takes place like a week-two after Shirley's memory was erased in the first season. She has just gotten to know him again and we all know he's Zero. It's obvious since… hmm… THE FIRST EPISODE! Before Zero was even… ZERO! Strange, eh? Anyway, hope things are clarified, LET'S GET ONNN WITH IT!! Yea! WOOOOH!! OVER A THOUSAND HITS THIS MONTH ALREADY! About 1,000 hits. 500 Americans alone!! IN DAYS! COMLPETE INSANITY ALONE!! And that's JUST this story!

Sorry it took so long. The ending was difficult. It ends abruptly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It started out just like any normal day would. Lelouch vi Britannia, masquerading as Ashford Academy student Lelouch Lamperouge, is searching for a way to take down the Britannian forces and make a safer and more peaceful world for his younger sister Nunnally. But with all the bloodshed could there ever be happiness? And will this day forever change his mind about how he seeks his goal… forever?_

**Stage Four Water Pressure**

"Where were you?" Nunnally asked.

"I went to see if my brother was alright." Christiana said walking into the dinning room where Nunnally awaited their return.

"What about _my _brother? Do you know where _he_ is?"

"Uh…" She looked around as she thought of what to say. She didn't know herself.

"Talking about me?" Lelouch said walking in the room as if nothing had happened.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally exclaimed. "I was worried! You two ran off in such a hurry!!"

"We just uh…" Lelouch started, thinking of an excuse.

"He went with me to visit my brother." She lied. It sounded so believable that it was something Lelouch would say.

"Oh, how is he?"

"He's doing alright. He should be out in a week or so."

"That's good news. It's been a long day Lelouch. I'm getting tired."

"I help you to bed then. Can you wait here Christiana?" Lelouch asked walking to his sister's side. She nodded. Lelouch went with his sister to her room.

Ten minutes later he came back. He was looking at his watch as he came in. _"Almost ten… it's almost time."_

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"Uh, no. It's nothing. Are you tired? It's late…"

"Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"That's very nice of you, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, it's nothing of the sort."

"Alright, if you insist."

"Oh, and thanks for making an excuse for me."

"I didn't want to make Nunnally worry. Where _were_ you anyway?"

"Well I…" He quickly thought of an excuse. "I went to tell Sayoko not to tell Nunnally about the incident. I didn't want her to know about that… seeing as your brother was there."

"Alright…"

He led her to his room. He picked up a black case with a strap and put it over his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"It's nothing, its just Nunnally's medicine. I wouldn't want to wake you if I needed to get it."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He shut the door behind him.

"_Damn it! I'm going to be late!"_ She thought, locking the door and heading for the window. She looked down. _"Damn second story window!!"_

She climbed out of it and climbed down a pillar.

"_This has taken too long!"_ He thought as he changed into his Zero outfit again.

"That girl, who is she to you?" C.C. asked.

"I've just met her. She's but merely an acquaintance." He said.

"Are you certain of this?" She asked.

"Not entirely. But I will surely find the truth soon enough."

"Do you wish me to tell you?"

"No. I'll learn on my own."

"As you wish." C.C. said as she walked away.

--xXx--

"As you all know, I killed Diethard! He was foolish and obsessed beyond help! He may have thought he was helping our goal but he was insane! Let it be a warning! Follow orders and don't let what we're doing control you!! Stay alert! Keep your friends close… and keep your enemies closer…" Zero spoke as the Black Knights questioned Diethard's death.

"But Zero… how could you?!" Kallen asked.

"Served him right." Tamaki said crossing his arms. "Damn Britannian. I knew we couldn't trust him!"

"Yea but…" Kallen trailed off.

"Kallen. I understand, my actions are questionable. But it was for the better of our goal. If he had succeeded in burning down that hospital, then we would all share the blame. The Black Knights would be murders of not only pure and honorary Britannians, but Japanese as well. We would lose what allies we have now."

"Yea… I guess so…"

"We have the Oceanic Excalibur to thank!!" Rakshata announced raising her pipe.

"Ah yes." Zero started. "It's your most wonderful creation to date, Rakshata. Without it, the fire would never have been contained. We're heroes in the eyes of the people! With the people on our side we're one step closer to our ultimate goal!!"

A flood of cheers swept through the Black Knights.

Only Tohdoh and Mizu showed no emotion.

"Let us start on our next attack on the Britannian Empire!!" Zero said.

Everyone went into their Knightmare Frames. As Mizu was walking to her Oceanic, Kallen crossed her path. She took Mizu's arm.

"That wasn't you earlier. Was it?" Kallen asked in a hushed voice. Mizu said nothing. "Oh that's right, you don't talk. Tough."

Mizu pulled back her arm and continued to her Knightmare.

"That's what I thought." Kallen thought getting into her Guren Mk-II. _"That girl… I don't trust her… and she's never in our quarters. Perhaps she lives a double life as well… whatever… I'm mot going to let her get to me. And I'm not going to let her fancy Knightmare outmatch me!! I can't believe Zero trusted her so easily!"_

--xXx--

"The Lancelot will most likely attack us. I want to give the Oceanic Excalibur a little training with him, so she will be in front. We'll act as if she is alone. The Britannians do not yet know of its full power. And I do not think we'll need to show them all of it just yet." Zero said over the radio while inside his Knightmare.

"_What?! Err! I can't believe this!!"_ Kallen thought as she felt a twinge of jealously. _"She's brand new! She doesn't even know his fight technique! How does Zero think she can win?! Or is he trying to get her killed?!"_

"Where will we be located? Zero?" Tohdoh asked, referring the Four Holy Swords.

"You will be directly behind her. I will send you a map of where you will stand. The Guren Mk-II will be right behind." Zero said as he sent a virtual map of the area where the next attack will be.

"Got it." Kallen said as she received the map. _"Guess I'll just have to trust him."_

"Tohdoh let me know when she is ready." Zero said.

"She's ready." Tohdoh replied almost immediately.

"Then let's go!!" Zero said and the Oceanic Excalibur took off. The others followed a distance behind.


End file.
